Transformed
Transformed is een Nederlandse christelijke stichting. Deze Jongerenbeweging in Twente richt zich op: 1. Evangelisatie, 2. Discipelschap en 3. Missionair werk en geeft dit vorm door het organiseren van verschillende activiteiten. De naam van de stichting is afgeleid van het bijbelgedeelte uit de brief van Paulus aan de Romeinen waarin in het Engels staat: "Be transformed by the renewing of your mind" (Romeinen 12:2). Mission statement Het Mission Statement van Transformed luidt: Stichting Transformed wil een invloedrijke, relevante en dynamische beweging zijn in Twente om transformatie te bewerkstellingen in het leven van jongeren door de kracht van de Heilige Geest. Alleen Jezus Christus kan herstel, waarde en bestemming in God de Vader geven. Ontstaan In 2004 werd de Stichting Transformed opgericht door jongeren met verschillende kerkelijke achtergronden. Zij hadden de visie om aanstekelijk en professioneel evangelisatiewerk op te zetten gericht op de leeftijd van 16-26 jaar. Dit gebeurde in de tijd dat de jeugdkerk-beweging in Nederland tot volle bloei was. De eerste activiteit was een ‘Meeting’ op 13 februari 2005 in Rijssen in het Parkgebouw met zo’n 600 bezoekers. De zanger Gerald Troost uit Veenendaal ging toen voor in zang en overdenking. De maandelijkse Meetings van Transformed zijn daarna door blijven gaan. Tegenwoordig werkt Transformed samen met de zendingsbeweging Jeugd met een Opdracht. Ontwikkelingen Transformed heeft in de jaren daarna naast de meetings andere activiteiten opgezet. Zo kent Transformed een eigen maandelijks radioprogramma: Transformed Radio waar 2 uur per week via de regionale radio omroep Rijssen-Holten Radio 350 wordt uitgezonden. Transformed investeert elke maand op zondagavond in een groep jongeren (veelal ook de Transformed-medewerkers) tijdens Transformed Fellowship, waar ontmoeting, aanbidding en bijbels onderwijs centraal staat. Verder houdt Transformed elk jaar een Big Event; een groot christelijk evenement in de Reggehal van Rijssen waar zo’n 1000 bezoekers op afkomen om te luisteren naar muziek en sprekers. Tevens is het onderdeel Transformed Missions opgezet en werkt de stichting samen met de internationale zendingsorganisatie Operatie Mobilisatie en activeert elk jaar jongeren om tijdens de zomerperiode missionair actief te zijn in het buitenland. Transformed biedt ook haar diensten aan in diensten van kerken onder de noemer: Transformed on Tour. Tot slot houdt Transformed twee maal per jaar Transformed-conferenties in de Kroeze Danne in Ambt Delden voor jongeren uit heel Nederland. Sprekers De volgende christelijke sprekers gaan onder meer voor tijdens de activiteiten van Transformed: David de Vos, Jan Pool, Martin Koornstra, Kees Kraayenoord, Harold Velten, Matthijn Buwalda, Siegfried Woudstra, Sander van Dijk, Tiemen Westerduin, Wim Grandia en Martin Brand. Onderscheiding In maart 2009 kreeg de stichting de Guppy Award 2009 van IKON, de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland (PKN) en het Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. Deze award ontving Transformed voor de beste christelijke bijdrage aan het internet voor het jongerensegment binnen het Nederlandse taalgebied. Organisatie Transformed kent zo’n 50 vrijwilligers en wordt aangestuurd door het bestuur (kernteam) waar zes mensen in zitten. Transformed kent verschillende taakgroepen: welkomstteam, dramateam, de prayerzone (gebedspastoraat), PR-team, multimedia team, ordeteam, facilitairteam en een praiseband. De stichting laat zich onder meer coachen door Martin Koornstra van Stichting Royal Mission en heeft contacten met diverse kerken en gemeenten. Transformed 5 jaar Tijdens het Big Event van 14 februari 2010 werd het vijfjarig jubileum van Transformed gevierd in de Reggehal van Rijssen. Spreker en zanger Kees Kraayenoord trad op als spreker en zanger. Tevens bracht Arie Slob, fractievoorzitter van de ChristenUnie, ten overstaan van een publiek van 1200 man, de felicitaties over aan het kernteam van Transformed. Externe links *Transformed *Transformed op Youtube *Transformed op Twitter *Transformed Hyve *Fellowship Hyve *Conferentie Hyve *Transformed op Flickr Categorie:Jeugdkerk Categorie:Rijssen-Holten Categorie:Christelijke jongerenorganisatie Categorie:Christelijke organisatie Categorie:Jeugdbeweging